yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Normal Summon
) | japanese = (通常)召喚 | furigana = (つうじょう)しょうかん | romaji = (Tsūjō) Shōkan | japanese translated = (Normal) Summon | english = Normal Summon | french = Invocation Normale Verb: Invoquer Normalement | german = Normalbeschwörung Verb: beschwören als Normalbeschwörung | italian = Evocazione Normale Verb: Evocare Normalmente | korean = 통상 소환 (通常召喚) Tongsang Sohwan Formerly: (일반) 소환 ((一般)召喚) (Ilban) Sohwan |chinese = 通常召喚 Tōngcháng Zhàohuàn / Tung1 seong4 Ziu6 wun6 |portuguese=Invocação-Normal Verb: Invocar por Invocação-Normal | spanish = Invocación Normal Verb: Invocar de Modo Normal }} A Normal Summon ( Tsūjō Shōkan "Normal Summon", or simply Shōkan "Summon") is the most simple way to Summon a monster. The turn player can perform a Normal Summon during their Main Phase when the game state is open. In OCG text, "Normal Summon/Set" would be referred to as , while "Normal Summon (but not set)" would be referred to as only . Mechanics To perform a Normal Summon, the player simply plays a monster directly from their hand into an available Main Monster Zone in face-up Attack Position, declaring that the monster is being Normal Summoned. After each Normal Summon, a Summon negation window opens, and either player may negate the summon. If not, the summon is considered successful, and the Summon Response Window opens, and each player, starting from the turn player, may response to the summon. If no action is taken, the game state becomes open again. Special Summon Monsters, including Ritual Monsters, cannot be Normal Summoned. In addition to the "Normal" Normal Summons, are three sub-categories. Normal Set Instead of Normal Summoning a monster in face-up Attack Position, a player may instead play that monster defensively by "Set", placing the monster in face-down Defense Position. The turn player can only Normal Summon or Set once per turn, and only once that turn. Monsters cannot be Normal Summoned in face-up Defense Position, unless stated otherwise. Tribute Summon In order to Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher monster from the hand, the player must Tribute monster(s) they control as a cost. This is called "Tribute Summon". Level 5 or 6 monster requires one Tribute, while Level 7 and higher monsters require two Tributes. Tribute Set Tribute Set is the act of Setting Level 5 or higher monster from the hand. However, the monster is not revealed to the opponent. Gemini monsters Gemini monsters are a type of monster that are treated as Normal Monsters on the field, but they can be Normal Summoned again while already face-up on the field to make them Effect Monster and "unlock" their effect(s). (This Normal Summon counts as the player's one Normal Summon/Set per turn). If the monster in question is Level 5 or higher, no tribute is required, however. Multiple Normal Summon While a player may only perform 1 Normal Summon/Set per trun, there are three types of "Additional Normal Summon" effects which can increase this limit.https://ygorganization.com/doublesummonlist Set new Normal Summon/Set Limit These effects simply set the Normal Summon/Set limit to a fixed number. They do not stack, and the one that grant the highest number will apply (e.g. If a player applied both the Effect of "Double Summon" and "Chain Summoning", the limit number would be 3). Allows multiple Normal Summon These effect gives the player additional Normal Summon/Set limit, but the player can only gain these effects once per turn. So, even the player applies multiple of these effects, they will get a total of 1 additional Normal Summon, the change is that the player has wider set of eligible monsters to be summoned this way. However, these effects will stack with the first group. (e.g. They player may apply the effect of "Double Summon" and "Swap Frog", and they can Normal Summon/Set twice this turn due to the former. They can also Normal Summon 1 "Frog" monster in addition to the limit due to the latter, making the summon limit 2+1, or simply put, 3.) Performs a Normal Summon These effects outright preform a Normal Summon, and the action does not count toward the turn's Normal Summon/Set limit. Player must outright preform the Normal Summon (or Set, if applicable) immediately after that effect resolves. See also *Summon *Game state *Main Phase *Normal Set *Tribute Summon References Category:Types of Summon